1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device using electrochromism and methods of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent display devices being more complex, an input device, e.g., a touch panel, is assembled with the display devices. However, most of the display devices detect a signal from the input device and transform the signal, thereby respectively operating driving units of the display devices. One of these display devices displays an image with a difference between a driving time of the input device and a displaying time of the display device due to the processing of the signal by the input device. For example, when a user directly writes letters on the display device, e.g., an electronic paper using a pen, the letters are shown later than the actual movement of the pen because the display device processes an input signal.